optic_inkfandomcom-20200213-history
Bertrum Piedmont
Bertrum Piedmont is a character in Optic Ink, and an architect of Joey Drew Studios. Appearance Pre-Ink Bertrum has ashy dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a mustache. He wears a beige collared shirt with a purple necktie, purple trousers, and black shoes. He also wears circular glasses. Post-Ink After going through the Ink Machine, Bertrum has blonde hair that is slightly longer and messier than before. His left eye remains blue, but aquires a swirl throughout it. His right eye is black. His clothes shift frequently, but he often wears various gold, beige, and yellow colors. He sports a somewhat victorian style, and can be seen wearing gloves from time to time. He also has a large set of four metal arms that are attached to his back that he can control. They mirror the carnival ride he is a part of and are directly connected to the ones on the ride. Personality Bertrum is most often depicted as prideful, dramatic, and short-tempered. There are a select few people with whom Bertrum is geniune with, the most prominent being Lacie. Bertrum is distinctly kinder and more considerate around Lacie, and shows respect for her skills and intellegience. While not as open to Murray, he is generally friendlier to him and has even been seen to laugh at some of his jokes. Around Joey, Bertrum is extremely irritable and is prone to angry outbursts. Backstory Childhood Bertrum was born somewhere in America, before being put up for adoption. He was adopted by Sarah and Brian Smith, two cabbage farmers and salesmen who lived in the East End of London, England. Bertrum, who went by his birth name, Albert, grew up in poverty and was often bullied by neighbors and children in the surrounding area. He did not recieve a formal education, but his mother taught him basic reading, writing, and math skills. Bertrum continued to educate himself through books and writings, and kept an extensive journal of his findings. Within his journal he also drew prototype sketches for numerous household items, and developed a knack for architecture and design. Upon turning 19, he ran away from home and immigrated to New York. Adulthood While in New York, Bertrum changed his name legally to Bertrum Piedmont. He built up a career as a free-lance architect and designer, and rapidly became well known in his field. Prior to being hired by Joey Drew, he had worked and completed numerous projects for other well-known tycoons and companies. Despite running away, Bertrum maintains contact with his parents through letters and is on good terms with them. Bertrum was never told he was adopted, and in turn doesn't know his birth parents or family. Trivia *Bertrum's favorite color is "Moonlight Yellow." *Bertrum is the tallest of the crew, at 6'7". *Bertrum has a sweet tooth, and can't stand bitter foods. *Bertrum has a fear of being forgotten. *Bertrum's name is spelled with a 'u' rather than the typical 'a' because he made a typo and refused to admit it. *His current accent was adopted after leaving London. He orginally had a thick Cockney accent. He has a tendency to pick this back up when drunk, sleep-deprived, or around his parents. *Bertrum is one of five in the "Unique Nose Club," along with Lacie, Murray, Thomas, and Grant. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Corrupted